Shimmering Soul
by PS-Yume
Summary: How hard is it to have a crush on the new girl? Apparently really hard. Especially when she is out of this world. Literally! SoMa! AU! Rated T for ocasional cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Ooookkk...so, my first fic EVER :D Soooo haappy :3 I will give my best to entertain you all with my story (this one and others (: ) . I will dedicate this fic to my super fantascular friend SNYuki :3 she is the one that encouraged me into writing :) sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors, as you might all now if you saw my profile i'm portuguese , so, i'm very sorry :b now to the story , please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater and the characters (unfortunaly T.T) , only Hayate :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<span>Shimmering Soul<span>"

_**It was just another boring school day in Fukuoka High School like many others, meant to sleep through all classes. At least that's what Soul Eater Evans thought, until he heard a loud commotion coming from the school patio.**_

I saw my so called "classmates" go to the nearest window to see want was going on outside. I didn't get up of my seat until I was completely curious by the amount of "wows" and "whoas" that were being almost shouted by them. When I peeked outside the window I saw a boy and a girl.

They were wearing the school winter uniform that consisted of a long sleeved white blouse, a light blue cardigan, a blue ribbon with black stripes for the girls and a neck tie with the same pattern for the boys, a blue and white checkered skirt that has a mid-tight length for the girls (which I thought wasn't very appropriate for this season) and dark blue pants for the boys. Not forgetting the mid-length white socks for the girls and regular black shoes for both. You might find this strange but I noticed the guy first, probably due to his not so common looks (A/N: As we say, save the best for last (: ). He had long, raven hair that was tied with a black cloth. His features were those of a model with gentle sapphire eyes and he appeared to have a fit body. He was quiet and gave off a protecting aura towards the girl.

I didn't focus much on the boy, because it was difficult not to look at the girl beside him. She was beautiful, stunning even, if I might say. She had slightly curled dirty blonde hair that was loose and touching her shoulders gently. She had a beautiful yet cute face with big green eyes and lips that seem to call you every time you even glance at them. Her body was thin, didn't have much attributes, but that was just right.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to touch he-_Wait! Did I just think that?_ That's when I realized I was having a nosebleed and that everyone was staring at me.

"Shit…"I whispered. _How uncool…I don't even know her._

I went back to my seat as if nothing happened.

"Hey Evans." Someone said. I lifted my head and saw one of my best friends.

"Hey Kid." I said coolly.

"Have you seen the new students?" Kid asked.

"Uh… yeah." I responded slowly trying not to look too interested.

"Hum… So you're not interested at all?"

"Nope." I shrugged lightly.

After we finished talking about random stuff, mostly about music,-even though I wasn't paying much attention only saying "yeah" and "mmhmm" every now and then- everyone quieted down and began to seat respectively, because our homeroom and science teacher, Prof. Stein, entered the room.

"Good morning everyone." He said enthusiastically.

"G'morning teacher." We all responded, in a quite bored tone.

"Come on, cheer up! I have news for you!"

Everyone perked up a bit at Stein's excited tone, probably because now he would have more people to study. I rolled my eyes at his exaggerated enthusiasm.

"You all might already know about the new students." _Well, DUH. With all the uproar, it would be hard for us not know…_

"You may come in." Stein said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there :3 ! sorry, if it was too short :b I will try to make them bigger :3 School is starting soon so the updates might get slower ... yeah, so... i hope you enjoyed and remember .. R&amp;R :3 <strong>

**Peace :b**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the first day is taking too long to pass but it's important for the story to continue :b it will continue at least until two more chapters :)**

**So, on with the story :3**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters of soul eater ( but i would like too (: ), only Hayate :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My mouth almost fell to the ground. She was even more stunning on a better close-up. I could see her well defined legs, delicate hands and face that were those of a doll, and her slightly curved body.<p>

Then I snapped out of it. _How uncool. I can't act like this in public! _A slight pink rushing to my cheeks.

That's when I realized that there wasn't a single person paying attention to me and that the whole class was whispering and looked like I was moments ago.

"Hey, stop daydreaming!" Stein shouted. Everyone snapped out of it in surprise due to Stein's sudden outburst.

"Sorry about this, please introduce yourself." Stein said softly.

"Most certainly." She said. It was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. It was somewhere between soprano and alto (A/N: or contralto, as we say in Portuguese at least (: ), soft but, at the same time, determined and it had a strong feel to it.

"I'm Maka Albarn.". She then continued "I'm 16. I have great interest in music and anything related to it. Please take care of me from now on." She said bowing, her hair balancing beautifully down and up, as paint brushes in a canvas (A/N: sorry if this last part isn't correct (: ).

"Please Maka, take any empty seat you would like."

This was _pointless_ to say given the fact that there was _only one_ empty seat that was _right next to me_.

I looked to the right, taking a quick glance at Kid, and saw that he was blushing lightly. Even him, _Death the Kid_, was blushing. I then returned at looking back at the beauty that was in front of the class.

"Of course." Maka said softly.

As she started walking towards her seat, my heart started beating so fast and so hard that I thought it was going to ripe my chest and jump out the window. I tried to give my best smile (smirk in other people views) as the blonde approached.

"Hi there." I said, trying to look as cool as possible. She looked at me, didn't say anything and just sat down at my side.

_What the?_ I narrowed my eyes a little and then just shrugged a bit looking ahead of me.

Throughout the rest of 1st period, I paid attention to her more closely – if that was even possible – and noticed her eyes, even though gorgeous, were empty and had almost no emotion or feel to them. _Strange…_ He also noticed her slightly pink lips and petite nose that made her look cute and-

"Mr. Evans, could you please pay more attention? You can give Miss Albarn your attention after 1st period ends." Stein said chuckling. The whole class started giggling and laughing lightly as I blushed at what Stein said.

"Tsk." I noticed Maka was looking at me with the corner of her eye, with a bit of annoyance. Probably due to the excessive attention I brought her…

"Oh, by the way! What about the other student, teacher?" A female student suddenly asked. Maka seemed to growl a bit over the girl's question.

"He's in another class." Stein simply said. Nobody else touched that matter after that, probably because of the deathly aura Maka was giving.

**Maka's POV**

**1****st**** period was passing by peacefully until that jerk brought me too many attention and that girl asked about the "new student". Ooh, how I wanted to MAKA CHOP that girl for showing the least interest in him. I don't mind being nice, but I can see through people's intentions, and **_**trust me,**_** that girl was no**_** saint!**_

**Fortunately, the bell rang and I felt more at ease as I scented his smell. I closed my eyes trying to calm down.**

"**Maka!"**

**I opened my eyes and saw him.**

* * *

><p><strong>So .. it turned out short again -.-' .. sorry :( <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed :3 R&R **

**Peace :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So , here I am again :3 I really hope that you're enjoying the story :)**

**I'm gonna stop my yip-yap now -.- hehe :3**

**And now , the story ! :3**

**Disclaimer: like always i don't own soul eater and the characters T.T .. only Hayate :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

"**Hayate!" I said softly.**

Soul's POV

_So… His name is Hayate, huh?_

"Humph, his not that special…" I whispered.

I looked at Maka and I was a little bit shocked… and annoyed. Her eyes that were empty moments ago were now glowing vividly. She was still a bit annoyed given the looks that guy was receiving from the girls, but just sighed lightly and went off with him. I growled a bit at this.

"Soul? What's wrong?" Kid asked.

"Nothing…"

I was lost in thoughts until I realized I was no longer in the classroom. I snapped out of it and noticed I was behind the door that gave access to the roof.

I peeked outside and saw Maka and that Hayate guy talking. I leaned over so could hear well.

**Maka's POV**

"**So, tell me **_**again,**__**why**_** am I doing this?" I asked sighing heavily.**

"**Because there have been reports of strange attacks here on Earth and your father sent us." Hayate sighed lightly. **

**I heard some strange noise coming from the door but didn't give it much importance. (A/N: this is when Soul leans :3)**

"**Even though you all knew I didn't want to come back, Hayate?"**

"**Right now this is more important." He answered calmly.**

"**WHAT?" I snapped. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" I asked shocked. How could he say that? What am I then?**

"**Maka, calm down. Someone might hear us."**

"**I don't give a shit about that! What if something like last time happens?" I frowned.**

"**It's not gonna happen." He said softly. Probably trying to relax me.**

"**How do you know that? Everywhere I go, something bad always happens!" I hissed.**

"**Don't say that. He didn't leave you because of you! I've already told you dozens of times that what happened wasn't your fault!" He almost shouted. I was a little surprised but went right back to what I was saying.**

"**Yes, it is! Damn it!" Tears started to flow in my eyes. Hayate embraced me.**

"**Maka, calm down." He tightened his grip. "It wasn't your fault." I started to calm down.**

"**Thanks Hayate." I said, my voice muffled by his arm.**

"**You're welcome." He said smiling lightly.**

Soul's POV

I only caught the conversation in the middle, but I wondered… Who would want to leave her? She is perfect! No one would have, not even one reason to leave her.

I was hurt to see her cry. Her eyes were so full with sadness…

I went back to the classroom, not wanting for them to know that I was eavesdropping.

There with Kid, was Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz and Patty, my other friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Soul." Liz and Patty said in unison.

"Hi Soul." Tsubaki said.

"Hi there, my mortal friend. It's definitely your honor to be in the presence of your god" Black*Star almost shouted. My eye twitched.

"Please Black*Star, I don't want to start having a major headache." I sighed heavily.

"How dare y-." He was cut off by my fist smashing his face.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki went to help him.

"Wasn't that too much?"

"Fuck off Kid!"I said with a growl.

Right after that, Maka arrived at the classroom.

She said nothing and seated next to me.

"Who's this?" Liz asked.

"Hi there! What's your name?" Patty asked Maka enthusiastically.

I was afraid Maka was going to growl and ignore them but I was surprised at her reaction.

She looked at Patty for awhile and then smiled lightly, an empty smile, but still, a sincere one.

"I'm Maka Albarn, but you can call me Maka." She said softly.

"Hi Maka-chan! I'm Patty, this is my sister Liz, Black*Star and Tsubaki!" She said cheerfully, pointing to each one of them. "You might already know Kid and Soul."

**Maka's POV**

"**Yes, I do." I said softly. **_**Well… I don't have anything against them, they don't have bad intentions… Soul's even kinda cute actually…**_**I chuckled inwardly. **_**I don't have anything against the others either and they are kind too so… maybe coming here isn't so bad after all, not that I'm going to say that out loud… **_

"**Then do you want lunch with us?" Liz asked.**

"**Hum… sure." I looked at Soul to ask if he was going too. "Are y-…Hum… Soul? Is anything wrong?" His mouth was almost touching the ground. I snapped my fingers in front of him and he came back to reality.**

"**Uh… No…" He said. I chuckled lightly.**

Soul's POV

_Damn! I have to stop acting like this! Even if her smile is beautiful I have to be cool…_

Now that Maka started to relax more and was talking to the gang, the other students started to approach her more, even guys, which made me growl a bit. I heard Patty ask if she had a boyfriend and I was suddenly nervous. But that was easily swept away once I noticed her eyes started to sadden. She said no and after that she whispered something into the other girls' ears. I assumed it was what I heard on the roof.

**Maka's POV**

"**No." I said softly.**_** I don't like to talk about this, but if I don't say something now they're gonna nag me with this forever… Well… what I'm about to tell isn't entirely a lie, so…**_

Soul's POV

By the look on their faces, my assumption might be correct. She then gave them a weak smile and they gave her an understanding look.

They continued to talk about random stuff, even though the sadness in her eyes never left.

"How about we have fun after school?" A boy suddenly asked. This boy, if I might say, wasn't the best looking one out there but he seemed nice.

Maka looked at him. "No, thank you." She said coldly.

"By judging through looks aren't you being harsh?" I said a little bit irritated that she was a little shallow.

Maka looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"Looks can be deceiving…" She muttered.

"Humph… No wonder your boyfriend left you." I said with a snort.

The girls' eyes (Liz, Patty and Tsubaki) widened, but I was more stunned with Maka's reaction. Her eyes were even more widened than the others, filled with sadness, hurt and shock, her mouth was slightly open and started to tremble. All of a sudden she was running, eyes flowing with tears.

The girls gave me death glares.

"What?"

Then, they said something that shocked the whole classroom and that made me want to take back what I said.

"Soul…"Tsubaki started. "Maka-chan's boyfriend died last year in a car accident."

* * *

><p><strong>I made it longer :DDDD yaaayy :3 hehe ... so I hope you're liking so far :3<strong>

**And I wanna thank everyone that read my story :3 hehe .. and remember R&R :)**

**Peace :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there guys :3 hope you have been enjoying the story so far :) once again, i'm sorry that the first day is taking so long /**

**by the way, any similarity with other stories wasn't my intention :3**

**Disclaimer****: i don't own soul eater nor any of its characters, only Hayate and Oliver :3**

**I got the idea of levels and the red thread of blood from Vampire Knight.. hope you don't mind . .. now on with the story :3**

**Oh yeah, before that, thank you so much to AuoraBlaze for reviewing :3**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ho…ly<em>_… SHIT! What have I done?_

Everyone looked as shocked as I was by Tsubaki's statement.

The girls were still looking at me as if they wanted to kill me. Kid and Black*Star were completely frozen, to say the least.

"Soul!" Liz shouted with a murderous glare.

"What? I didn't kn-…" I was cut off by something hard hitting my face.

I fell to the ground growling. I looked up and saw Hayate.

"What the fuck, man? That frigin' hurt!" I said, anger growing inside me.

"That didn't even hurt as much as Maka's broken heart is right now!" He shouted. Which everyone flinched, including me, due to the fact that we wouldn't expect him to behave that way. He was… furious. I mean, _really_ furious!

"Like I was about to say, I didn't know!" I snarled.

"I guess nobody taught you that eavesdropping and not knowing the whole thing but still talk as if you know everything, is not good for your health." He said sternly.

I was getting ready to dodge his attack as he swung his arm, when…

"HAYATE!" Someone shouted. He flinched.

"Maka!" We both said at the same time.

"Hayate, stop it!" Maka exclaimed. No, wait. Commanded.

"But-…"

"Enough." Maka said calmly, with an authoritarian tone.

"…Yes, Maka-sama." Hayate responded with a bow. "Then I will be going first." He said, and then left.

"Maka, I-…"I was cut off, _again._

"I'm terribly sorry for Hayate's behaviour." She said calmly while bowing with a blank stare. "Please, excuse me…" She muttered and then she left.

_Great… now I feel even worse… this is so uncool._ I was able to see that her eyes were puffy and red.

After everyone swallowed what had just happened, they started whispering and chatting about the previous situation. The gang came rushing to me.

"Soul, are you ok?" Kid asked, checking my bruises.

"Yeah…" I said trying to keep as much dignity as I could.

"You sort of had it coming." Liz stated.

"Although it was a little exaggerated…" Kid said.

"And poor Maka-chan even apologized…" Tsubaki said worried with both Soul and her new friend.

"Very well! Your god commands that your punishment will be t-…"Black*Star started to shout, on the top of a chair.

"Shut the fuck up! I already have an enormous headache…" I cut him off.

"I was just going to say to go talk to her and apologize for everything." He said.

_Wow… I didn't see that one coming._

"I don't even know if she's going to forgive me."

"You have to at least try." Kid stated. And he was right… I had to do something.

**Maka's POV**

**(On the rooftop)**

"**Hayate! What were you thinking?" I nearly shouted.**

"**But Maka, he-…"**

"**That was really unnecessary! We are drawing too much attention!"**

"**But he hurt you!" He shouted. This made me flinch. It's rare for him to shout. But still, I continued arguing.**

"**Oh, **_**now**_** you care for me? I thought the **_**mission**_** was more important! How thoughtful!" Sarcasm flowing all over my words.**

"**You know that I didn't mean to say that." He said softly.**

"**Yeah, right…" I muttered. Tears started to flow from my eyes. I hate when that happens. Then I started to cry.**

"**How…could…he…say…that?" I said between hiccups. Hayate hugged me tightly.**

"**I know, I know… ssshhh, it's okay…" He whispered softly into my ear.**

"**I mean… he didn't ev-…"**

**BOOOOMMMM! (A/N: sorry for the low quality explosions -.-)**

**I was cut off by an explosion in the school backyard. Thankfully, all the students, teachers and school staff were inside the building.**

"**What the?" I wiped my tears. Hayate brought me closer to him.**

"**I sense someone in the middle of the explosion." He said.**

**Students were starting to gather at the nearest window or door, while the teachers tried to keep them away as far as they could.**

"**Maka." Hayate simply said.**

**I nodded. With that, we jumped of the roof to where the explosion occurred. I could feel all eyes on us. I looked to the site and when the smoke of the explosion disappeared, no one was there. But I could still sense something near.**

**I looked behind and everyone was staring at us with misbelieve, surprise, shock and a whole lot of other emotions I didn't even bother to recognize. I spotted Soul and the rest of the gang. They were like everyone else. Except Soul, he seemed… worried? Oh man, we had a lot of cleaning to do after this.**

"**LOOK OUT!" Soul shouted.**

_**Wha-**_**… Too late. I was hit by something and fell to the ground.**

"**Ugh…"**

"**MAKA!" Hayate shouted. **

"**I-I'm fine." I said. I looked to what hit me. It was a man.**

"**Oh my, did I hurt you, Hime-sama?" He started."You shouldn't be so distracted with a mere human."**

"**What? Who are you?" I asked snarling.**

"**I thought you would never ask." He smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Oliver and I'm a level D."**

"**A-A level D?" I asked astonished.**

"**How can that be? Level D's don't have so much strength… they can't even talk." Hayate continued.**

"**Oh my dear, the things that you don't know." He said, laughing wickedly. **

"**Maka!" I turned on my heels and saw a familiar face that shouldn't be there right now.**

"**Soul? What are you doing? Get out of here! Can't you see that it's too dangerous?" I shouted.**

"**Exactly! You shouldn't be here either, damn it!" He shouted back. "I don't know how you got here, but I know I'm gonna get you outta here!"**

"**Oh, how lovely! The human trying to save the monster."Oliver said with a false sweet voice. I growled and a shiver passed through my spine.**

"**You bastard!" Hayate shouted while punching him. The guy flied back a few meters and hit a tree.**

"**Wow…" Soul was astonished to say the least.**

"**You are going to pay." Oliver hissed to Hayate.**

**He then ran to him in high speed and speared (A/N: you know that move from wrestling … sorry, lack of words ): ) Hayate to the ground. **

"**HAYATE!" I screamed. Then I looked at Soul.**

"**Look! Stay here and don't move, ok?" I commanded. I started to run towards Oliver, at light speed.**

Soul's POV

_Stay here? What is she thinki-…_ My thoughts were cut off when I saw her starting to run and then disappear and appear next to the unknown man. Now that I looked more closely to that guy he had a beasty appearance, his eyes were bright red and he had fangs showing from his mouth.

_What the fuck? _I didn't know what the hell was going on but I was going to get some answers after this. All of a sudden, Maka was fighting with that guy. _Holy Mother of God! What the fuck is going on?_

**Maka's POV**

**Once I was near Oliver I punched him and he went flying back, hitting another tree.**

"**Hayate! Are you alright?" I kneeled so I could help him.**

"**Yes, I'm fine." He said.**

"**Finally, Hime-sama! I thought that you would never budge." Oliver said wickedly.**

"**You bastard." My eyes started to change colours to a bright red and my fangs started to show. I got up and a made a movement with my hand. In an instant a long red thread was surrounding and squeezing him.**

"**Maka, don't kill him." Hayate started. "We can still turn him back."**

**I squeezed him even more.**

"**Aargh!" The man screamed.**

"**Maka!" Hayate shouted.**

**I got closer to Oliver and put a hand in his forehead.**

"**What are you doing?" He hissed.**

"**Forgiving you." I said softly.**

"**Wha-? Aargh!"**

Soul's POV

I was so shocked I couldn't even move. I wanted to get the hell outta there but I also wanted to protect Maka.

After she rapped him with that red thread that looked like blood, she approached the man and put her hand in his forehead. Her hand started to glow a sort of white light and the guy started to scream. However, the glow was emitting such warm waves that I started to relax more (if that was even possible). Then the man fell to the ground and I noticed he had lost his beasty look.

_What the hell just happened?_ I looked at Maka and she was helping Hayate. She looked at me, and I must have had a pretty scared/shocked face, because she flinched. Her eyes were bright red and I could see fangs coming out of her mouth…

She ran towards where the students, teachers and school staff were. They looked just has shocked and scared as I might have. Once she got there she raised her arm, opened her hand and did the same that she did with the other guy.

Everyone fell to the ground unconscious, or sleeping, I wasn't sure.

She ran towards me and Hayate.

"What the fuck just happened?" I exploded.

"Soul, control yourself." Hayate said sternly.

"What? Control myself? How can I control myself after what I saw?"

We then heard a loud thud. Maka collapsed to the ground.

"Maka!" We both shouted in unison.

"Let's take her to the infirmary for now." Hayate said calmly.

"Okay..." I said not too sure of what I should do right now, run screaming or help her. It was all so confusing.

We passed through the unconscious people and once we were in the infirmary, Hayate laid her down in one of the beds.

She looked so peaceful while sleeping. And also beautiful. She appeared to be so fragile and vulnerable that it looked as if she would brake if we touched her. _This was proved to be totally wrong, obviously._

"Now can you explain me what the hell just happened and who are you people?" I asked angrily.

"Watch your tone and don't talk about Maka in that way." Hayate said.

After a few moments of awkward silence I became impatient.

"So?" I asked irritated.

"Okay, okay, calm down…" He started. "I think it's fair for you to know…" he said a bit hesitant. I also heard something along the lines of "…and I can't erase your memory without Maka's permission, anyway." And "She's not gonna like this…"

"Well, here goes nothing." He said with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger (don't know if i wrote it well) xD... you might have already guessed what they are :)... thinking back it was actually obvious -.-' .. oh whatever xD<br>**

**okay, hope you liked this chapter and once again thanks to my friend SNYuki for supporting me :)**

**Peace :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys :D yes, i know it has been long since i updated . Soorryyy *.* **

**School started almost 3 weeks ago and so it has been a huge mess, with a new class, new friends and all that :3**

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own soul eater nor some vampire knight's things (i wish i did :D ), only Hayate and Sakurada Usui :)**

**Now on with the story :3**

* * *

><p>"As you could have already noticed earlier, Maka had fangs and her eyes turned red." Hayate started. I nodded, unsure of what to say. Then fangs appeared in his mouth and his eyes also turned red. "Well, so do I."<p>

"W-What the? Are you guys vamp-…"

"You're almost right." He cut me off. "You see… Hum… let's start from the beginning. You know that thing they say about Heaven and Hell?"

"Uh… yeah…" I said slowly. "But I don't quite belie-…"

"Well, you should… not that it's totally correct, but some of it is true." He cut me off… _again_. It was starting to piss me off.

"They aren't quite above and below as they say. They are different worlds, dimensions if you would prefer…" He stopped.

A minute passed without him saying a thing.

"So?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know if I should carry on… you might run off screaming what I told you…" He said sternly.

"Well, first, I would only do that if I wanted that other people thought I was crazy. And second, you will just have to trust me, right?" I smirked.

"Humph… very well…" He paused. "As I was saying, there are two other worlds besides these one. We don't call them Heaven nor Hell. What you call Heaven we call Angelus, and yes, the habitants are called angels." He said as if reading my mind. He continued. "They are divided by categories, in which there is the lower rank – the citizens, that can only fly -, the medium rank – the guards, that can fly and have some offensive and defensive powers which origin from nature -, the high rank – the nobles, members of the court, that fly and have higher powers, also from nature – and the supreme rank – only constituted by members of the royal family, that are able to do everything the others do. They can also perform alchemy and magic… Are you following?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly, as I was swallowing everything. "Continue…"

"Very well then." He made another pause. "Well, what you call Hell we call Demonium and as the same suggests the habitants are called demons. In Demonium, there are only vampires in the royal family and noble families. Their servants are also part of the few vampires that exist. There are normal demons and demons that are more powerful, but they aren't nearly as powerful as vampires. In this race, there are four ranks. The lowest rank is 'Level D' which is constituted by vampires that are practically animals. They don't think, they don't speak and only hunt for food, so basically they are just low grade animals with more speed and strength than humans, although it's not much. Above them are the normal vampires. They think and speak normally, they have more speed and strength than Level D, but that's it. After them are the nobles, they are, of course, more powerful than the others and have some specific powers. There aren't many of them, they are constituted by aristocrats and the majority of the members of an elite security group of royal guards." He paused and then sighed.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?"

"Well, duh! Come on, I'm not a child anymore. I can handle a lot of things pretty well." I said coolly while grinning.

"Sure… _kiddo_." He smirked.

"Humph." I scowled.

"Where was I? Ah, yes… then finally there is the highest rank, the Pure Bloods. They are the most powerful and have all sorts of powers. They are only formed by the royal family, the Council, the leader of the royal guard and some aristocrats close to the royal family."

"Then, Maka… what is she?" I asked curiously.

"Maka is a half-vampire, a quarter angel and a quarter human."

"Wow… that's… a lot of stuff…"I said confused.

"Weren't you the one that said that could handle everything?" He smirked.

"Shut up." I glared at him. Seriously? Is he joking with me?

"Well, she is a member of both royal families. Her father is the king of Demonium and is a Pure Blood vampire, and her mother is the queen of Angelus and she is half-angel – of the supreme rank – / half-human… that's why she is what she is."

"If she is all that, what are you, then?"

"I'm her butler and as she likes to say, childhood friend." He smiled gently. "I'm the same as her. Even do my family is aristocratic, it has served hers for many centuries."

"Then what about that special royal guard thing you were talking about?"

"Well, there are 6 members, 5 of them are nobles and the leader is a Pure Blood, as I said earlier. They are only in charge of protecting the main kingdom and the princess."

"Then what about Angelus? Don't they have a royal guard too?"

"No. They have a really effective barrier around their main kingdom and only authorized people can enter. Either way, it's a very peaceful world, so they don't find it necessary to have a special royal guard."

"Then that Oliver guy… I heard him say he was a Level D. Weren't they _not_ supposed to speak?" I asked.

"Yeah… we were surprised too. We never saw anything like that before." He said. "This might be the origin of the strange attacks that were reported." He whispered this last part.

"Strange attacks?" I asked confused.

"Yeah…" He said slowly. "Our 'undercover' guards always got to the scene too late and the attacks weren't consistent."

"Hum… then-…" I was cut off by a soft moaning coming from the bed.

**Maka's POV**

**I heard voices. I didn't open my eyes, but I knew Hayate was there. I stretched my muscles to see if there were severe injuries, but there wasn't anything big, just a little pain coming from my arm.**

**I moaned and the voices stopped. My eyes fluttered open.**

"**H-Hayate?" I called for him.**

"**Maka!" He exclaimed. I could feel the concern in his voice. "Are you alright?"**

"**Y-Yeah… just a little soar." I said with a moan.**

_**Who's behind all t-…**_** My thoughts were cut off by what I saw.**

**My eyes widened when I saw Soul next to me. I turned my head to Hayate.**

"**What is he doing here?" I shrieked.**

"**I told him." He said softly.**

"**You WHAT?" I shouted.**

"**Maka, please calm down. He wouldn't stop asking what happened, so I thought he deserved to know. Besides, I can erase his memory if you want to."**

"**Then do it!" I nearly screamed.**

"**Hey! Don't **_**I **_**have a say on this?" Soul intervened. "Who said I was going to say anything to anyone?"**

"**You don't understand! I'm sick of everyone's reaction! You're just going to think that I'm a monster and run screaming like everyone else!" I said turning my gaze away.**

"**Why would I do and think such a thing? Besides I'm not 'everyone else'! I'm Soul and you're Maka. You are you and that's what matters!" He said.**

_**What? Are you serious?**_

"**You are… not scared of me?" I was… relieved…**

"**Hell no!" He exclaimed. "That would be too uncool." He smirked.**

Soul's POV

I really wasn't scared at all. Why would I? Such a cool and beautiful creature… not that I would ever say it out loud.

She smiled. Not her usual petit smile, a really open and big smile. A light pink rushed to my cheeks. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Sorry, what?" she asked surprised.

"About that boyfriend thing…" _This is so not like me… what the hell?_

"Well, I'm still upset… but I think I can forgive you." She said gently.

"Thanks…"

She smiled.

"Well, then… hum… did he really die?" I asked, a bit afraid that she would burst into tears again.

"Yeah… but it wasn't in a car accident…" she paused and sighed heavily. "It was in the middle of a battle."

"Battle? Was he also like you?"

"No, he was human." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh… then, did he have any special skills?" I asked curiously.

"Once again, no. He was just a normal human. And a pretty weak one too. He had an incurable heart disease, so he spent most of his life in a hospital."

"The how did he-…"

"Die?" She completed. "Well let's just say that he – foolishly – tried to protect me during a fight and the rest is history." She said. "And since it was my fault, I can't really blame anyone but me. Not even HIM." (A/N: "HIM" isn't her ex-boyfriend (: )

"Maka!" Hayate shouted. "Stop saying that. I already told you that it wasn't your fault!" _So that's what they were talking about. Shit… I really messed up._

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" She sighed.

A minute passed without anyone saying anything.

"Hum… who is HIM?" I asked. Maka and Hayate exchanged glances.

"You will know when the time comes." Hayate simply said.

Maka sighed.

"By the way, who is… hum, was your boyfriend anyway?"

"His name was Sakurada Usui." She smiled. "I met him for the first time 3 years ago, when I first came to this town."

She said nothing else. Most probably trying not to talk about him.

"I think this is HIS doing." Hayate suddenly stated.

"What? Are you sure?" Maka sounded surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't be amazed if it was him. Before what happened last year, I saw HIM researching some kind of black magic that would improve someone's skills, strength and intelligence."

"Do you think it's usable on 'Level D's?"

"I don't know." He simply said.

"Why didn't you tell me at the time?"

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"Well, never mind… At least it's a start." She sighed. I didn't understand _one bit _of this exchange of strange words.

All of a sudden, she started to get off of bed.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I said blocking her way with my arm.

"Getting up." She said with a what-do-you-think-don't-you-have-eyes face.

"Guh…" I face-palmed myself. "_I know that_, but you shouldn't." I said strictly.

"He's right Maka. Stay down for a little bit longer." Hayate agreed.

"I'm fine." She said coolly. She got up and started walking. "See?"

"Fine…"Hayate sighed heavily. "But if you feel unwell, tell me." He said softly.

"Yes, don't be such a worry wart." She smiled gently. Such a beautiful smile. Not that I was ever going to say it out loud. _How uncool would that be?_

We walked out of the infirmary.

"Oh yeah… what about _them_?" I asked looking down at the still unconscious students and teachers.

"Don't worry, they are gonna wake up in no time. And they won't remember a thing."

I gazed upon the backyard of the school.

"Then what about the huge hol-…" I shushed myself up, since that frigin' gigantic hole from the explosion vanished.

"Already took care of it." Hayate smiled.

"When did you-… okay, never mind…" I said slowly.

After that everyone started to wake up. They didn't ask why the hell they were on the floor as if it was normal for them to be unconscious.

There were still death glares from the girls, but Maka calmed them down.

The rest of the day went off normally.

At the end of such a freaking long first day (thanks a lot Ma-chan) I was completely exhausted to death. We all walked out of school together once Hayate joined us.

A car arrived to take me home.

"Hey." I said towards were Maka and Hayate were. "Do you both go home by foot?"

"Yeah. We prefer it that way." Maka said.

"Do you want me to give you a ride? You still need to rest."

She looked at Hayate. He shrugged.

Maka hesitated. "Hum… ok, fine." She finally decided.

"Well, then ladies first." I said opening the door. _What the hell is wrong with me? Did she put a spell on me or something as payback?_

"Wow. How gentleman-ish." She grinned.

I blushed. "Yeah, yeah… get in."

And so, we went off. She said were they lived and I gave the address to the driver.

Once we got there, what did I see?

A frigin' enormous European style house and garden, and a super gigantic iron gate.

"Wow…" Was all I could manage to say. _What_ else could I say? The house was bigger than mine. And _believe me_, my house is far from being small, all modesty aside.

Maka giggled.

"Thank you for the ride." She said getting off of the car.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered, still astonished by the enormous house.

The big gate opened, she waved and they entered the garden.

I went to my house. Silence filled the halls, the rooms, every space in the house was empty. _Typical…_

Well, at least my days of boredom seem to be over, and all thanks to Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaayyy :3 another chapter is finished :) and finally everything is clear now... or is it? xD<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it :D i will be posting another one soon :) so be excited :3**

**And remember guys : Review :) because 1 review can move mountains xD**

**Peace :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my peps! xD**

**Hope you have enjoyed the story so far :3 here's the new chapter as promised :)**

**Hope you like it :D Oh, I changed the summary :) And thank you cutiepiegirlie for the advices and review :3 i really apreciate it :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i don't own soul eater nor those vampire knight things, only Hayate and Usui (although he doesn't appear in this chapter).**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been a week since that whole crazy thing happened. Even though only Maka, Hayate and I know about it.<p>

The week went by in a pretty normal way. At least, as normal as possible with Black*Star smashing all the windows, _again._

Maka is adjusting well. She started to open up more to the class. I think she even has some frigin' fan club or whatever. Which pisses me off…_ a lot. _And-…

"Soul!" Someone screamed in my ear.

"What?" I hissed.

"Whoa! Calm down your horses." Kid said.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you were daydreaming. I have been calling you for 5 minutes already." He said with his hands up.

I sighed. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you now." He frowned.

I glared at him.

"Ok, ok. Geez." He sighed. "I heard Maka isn't coming today."

_Eh? … What happened? Ok, ok, stay cool._

"And?" I acted disinterested.

" 'And' what?" Kid asked confused.

"What about it? What if she doesn't come?"

"Aren't you worried? What if she's sick?"

"Well, that's a little impossible since she is-…" I covered my mouth.

"Since she is?"

"Nothing, forget it." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ok, ok, don't kill me."

_Hum… since she is a quarter human I suppose it's possible._

"Hi guys!"

I turned and saw Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

"Hey." Kid and I said in unison.

"How 'bout we g-…" Liz started.

"YAHOOOOOO!" We all heard glass shattering.

"Oh no. _Not again_."I sighed heavily.

"Your God has arrived!" Black*Star shouted.

"Please Black*Star. Shut up, even if it's just for a bit." Kid pleaded.

"How dare y-…" he was cut off, _once again_, by my fist making contact with his face.

"Could you please not do that?" Tsubaki asked helping the now unconscious Black*Star.

"He won't shut up any other way." I shrugged.

"Well, as I was _saying_, how 'bout we visit Maka?" Liz suggested.

"Yeah, I heard Maka-chan isn't coming today." Tsubaki said with a worried tone.

"I think it's a good idea."

"You're also worried, Kid?" I asked.

"Of course, she's our friend, right?" He started. "Besides, she is really symmetrical. It's worth seeing." He grinned.

"Kid…" We all said.

"Ok, sure… whatever." I shrugged.

"Just admit that you're worried already. Geez." Liz sighed.

"Hey, I'm n-…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." They all said. Except Black*Star, that was still knocked out.

The day went by really, really, but _really_ slowly. Without Maka it's just so boring. _I wonder what this strange feeling is._

Once school ended we went in my car towards Maka's house. Good thing I memorized the address. I said it to the driver and we went off. Once we got there I couldn't help but still feel amazed. The rest of the gang had their mouths almost touching the ground.

We got off the car and I pushed a button. Probably the door bell, there were so many I wasn't quite sure if I was right.

"Who is it?" I heard a man say. Good, right button.

"We are here to see Maka-chan!" Patty said bubbly, like always.

"I'm sorry, but Maka-sama said to not let anyone in."

"What? Your God commands you t-…"

"Black*Star, SHUT UP!" we all shouted.

We all stood there thinking of what to do. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Well, if we can't get in from the front door, there's always the backyard." I smirked.

"Wouldn't we have to climb the wall?" Liz started.

"Yeah, _and_?"

"Well, isn't that trespassing?" Tsubaki intervened.

"So what? Do y'all want to see her or not?" I smirked.

"Okay, I'm in." Kid stated.

"If Kid's going, so are we." Liz and Patty said in unison.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Tsubaki. It's going to be fun."Black*Star said with a big grin on his face.

She blushed. "O-Ok, I'm in too."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I said.

"Enthusiastic much?"

"Shut up, Kid." I glared at him.

We got to the back of the house and we helped each other climb the wall. _I hope there aren't any moving sensors in the grass._

I sighed in relief when not even one alarm went off. How can such a big house that is surely expensive not have an alarm?

We began to walk further into the garden, but stopped when we heard a scream.

We ran and saw a huge tiger-like creature on top of Maka.

"Maka(-chan)!" We all exclaimed. Apparently she didn't hear us.

But she did something that was, to say the least, unexpected.

"Ahahahaha." She laughed? She _laughed _with that huge thing above her?

Hayate was beside them calmly drinking tea. How could he be like that? We got closer and saw that that _thing_ was licking her face.

She turned her gaze to us.

"S-Soul? Guys?" She asked surprised.

However, we were the ones astounded. Why? Maybe because her hair was black, her eyes were red and her fangs were showing.

"Oh no…" I muttered.

"M-Maka(-chan)?" everyone stuttered.

She observed their reactions and turned her gaze away. She was hurt, I could see that. Everyone was frozen from the shock.

"Hayate…" She mumbled.

"Yes." He simply said.

He began to approach them. I stopped him.

"Wait. They aren't goin' to say anything, right guys?" I said turning myself to them.

No one said anything.

"Are you a vampire?" Kid suddenly asked.

She blinked quickly surprised by the question. "Yes… well, sort of." She started. "Are you scared?"

They all looked to one another.

"Nah. How could I ever be afraid of anything?" Black*Star grinned.

"Yeah. Maka-chan is still Maka-chan, right?" Tsubaki said gently. _They are stealing my lines…_

"Just like she said." Liz and Patty said smiling.

"I guess no one has anything against you." Kid stated. "Besides, if all vampires are so symmetrical, I might come to worship them." He said with glittering eyes.

"Kid…" Everyone sweat-dropped.

We all started to laugh, but stopped when we heard hiccups. Maka had tears in her eyes.

"Maka?"

"Maka…" Hayate said softly.

"I'm… just… so… happy." She started. "I thought… you would all… hate me."

"Of course not, girl. We all frigin' adore you!" Liz exclaimed while giggling.

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Patty answered chirpily.

She smiled, once again, with that huge smile of hers. "You all are a really strange group of kids." She giggled.

We all started to talk about random things.

"Oh, by the way, what the hell is that thing?" I asked pointing at the tiger-like creature that seemed to be pouting for being ignored this whole time.

"Oh, this is Ranmaru." She said patting the animal – if that's what it is. "He is a tiger-demon." She said cheerfully.

After that, Maka and Hayate told them what they told me.

"Then, why are you like this?" Tsubaki asked.

"There are 3 days of the year that are special, in which I become a full vampire, angel or human."

"Let me guess, full vampire day?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So _that's_ why you took leave today." Patty stated.

"Yup… Unless I wanted that other people thought I was crazy for wearing costumes before Halloween." She giggled.

"Hehe." Tsubaki laughed.

"You know what? Y'all really are a strange group." She chuckled.

"We know." We all said.

We stayed and talked for awhile and the time to leave came by really fast.

"Well then, we will be going." Kid said.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Maka said.

"Bye-bye!" We all said.

As we were leaving, we heard a loud BOOM coming from the backyard.

We ran back and found Hayate on the floor with someone strangling him, while Maka was being sent back flying to a tree.

"Oh no, not again…" I muttered.

She spotted us. "Everyone! GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled.

"But-…"

"No buts, Soul. Get them out NOW!" She shouted as she got up.

We ran inside the house (frigin' enormous, monstrous house) and peeped through the window.

**Maka's POV**

**The guy was strangling Hayate so I had to do something. **_**But with this woman here I won't be able to do anything.**_

"**Oh Hime-sama, why won't you just come willingly?" the woman said.**

"**The hell with that." I mumbled.**

"**Very well. You'll just have to come the hard way then." She smiled wickedly.**

**She came running at me but I raised my hand in time, put it on her forehead and changed her back. She collapsed to the ground. **_**Well, that was easy… seems that they're still not that evolved. Ok, now to Hayate.**_

**I turned to see if they were ok, and saw them peeping through the window.**

**I ran towards where Hayate was and punched the guy sending him back a few meters.**

"**Hayate, are you alright?" I helped him get up.**

"**Yes. And you?"**

"**Yup." I smiled.**

"**Don't let out fireworks yet, Hime-sama." The guy said walking in our way.**

"**What do you want? No better yet, what does your master want?" I narrowed my eyes.**

**He laughed madly. "You." He hissed. Then, he started to run towards me. I swiftly dodged his attack and punched him again. He went flying to a bunch of bushes. I ran to him and made, once again, a movement with my hand. Blood strings appeared and squeezed him.**

"**Aargh!"**

"**I should kill you right here and now." I coldly said.**

"**Why not… 'Hime'?" He snorted.**

"**You son of a-…"**

"**Maka!" Hayate shouted. "Don't." He said softly.**

"**Looks like you have a bunch of luck today." I whispered to the guy.**

"**Eh? Aargh!" I did the same with him as I did with the woman.**

**Finally, the fight was over. I saw my new friends rushing towards me. **_**Friends, huh? Sounds good.**_** I smiled.**

Soul's POV

We rushed towards her. Everyone was amazed by the scene.

"Maka, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked worried.

"Yeah, don't worry." She smiled sweetly.

"That was amazing!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah! You fight so well Maka-chan!" Patty was hyper as always.

"Your God has to recognize your fighting skills." Black*Star said grinning (which was more like shouting, but, oh well, what can we do?).

"Thanks… I guess…"

"We should get going. I've had enough surprises for one day." I was dead tired, to say the least.

"Yeah, Soul's right. Let's go people." Kid was obviously tired too.

Everyone said their goodbyes. I stayed behind a bit.

"Hey Soul." Maka whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for that thing earlier, before the fight." She smiled.

"What?" I tried to appear confused.

"Oh stop acting. I know you were protecting me." She smirked.

"Sorry, but I don't remember anything." I shrugged.

She giggled.

Once I dropped everyone at their respective houses, I went back to mine.

The house was quiet like always. Once again, no one was home. _Why the fuck should I care? It has always been like this anyway… lousy family…_

Well, at least, thanks to Maka, my life won't be so boring anymore. I really owe her a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAYYYYY :3 another one done! hope you enjoyed it :D<strong>

**What do you think about the story so far :) ? Leave reviews about it :D**

**i don't know when i will be posting again.**

**And so,**

**Peace :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaack! i know, i know, it's has been a long time since i updated, but school is _really_ killing me and everyone i know. which is reasonable since i'm in my last year of high school. well, enough chit-chat :D here is a new, fresh, sweet, and a bit heartbreeaking chapter (maybe not that heartbreaking, but oh well). i have something to announce: in order for me to update again, i want (if possible) 5 more reviews :D come on my peps. it's not that hard :3 just click that little button on the bottom :D the sooner i get reviews the sooner i'll post :) ask your friends, your family, your neighbours, your dog or cat or whatever, because reviews are always good, even if they are for advices. that way, i can make my stories even better :D**

**Wow :D that's the longest note i've writen :3**

**Disclaimer:**** do i really need to say it? *sigh* okay, I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! HAPPY? but i do own Hayate, Usui and Yuusuke :D**

**On with the story :D****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's<strong>** POV**

**It has been a month since that little accident in my house happened. Things have been normal… well, er… at least, as normal as possible in this school. This damn fan club is **_**frigin'**_** annoying. Well, let's look at the bright side. My relationship with Soul has been getting better, we are close friends now… I think… er… I don't know if that's good, though. The last time something like this happened, someone got killed… n-not that I'm saying that I l-like him… ahem.**

"**Of course not! What am I saying?"**

"**What were you saying?" I jumped.**

"**S-Soul… er… nothing…" a slight pink rushed to my cheeks and I turned my face so he wouldn't see it. **_**What are you blushing for, stupid?**_

"**What are you hiding?" He asked rubbing his chin and narrowing his eyes.**

"**N-nothing." I started to walk faster.**

"**Hey, where do you think you're going missy?"**

"**To class, what do you think? It's not like I'm running away." I stopped on my tracks.**

"**The hell w-…" I think he didn't see me stop, since we bumped and the rest… I think you can guess what happened.**

"**Ouch… Why the hell did you st-.." Our eyes met. Mine widened. I blushed slightly and turned my face away. **_**Why am I blushing? Stop it, Maka!**_

**Why wasn't he getting up? I looked up, and he was looking at me with a serious gaze. His crimson eyes were piercing me. **_**This is the first time I see him like this…**_

"**U-Um… S-Soul? W-We are gonna b-be late…" I muttered. He **_**finally**_** blinked in surprise.**

"**Hn." He got up. "Let's go." He was back to normal. I nodded and got up. As we were on our way to school, I sensed something and stopped walking. **

"**Maka? What's wrong?" Soul asked with a concerned face.**

"**Nothing." I smiled lightly. **_**I think… **_

"**YAHOOOOOO!" We heard glass shattering… **_**again.**_** We sweat dropped.**

"**Oh my…" I sighed. I guess I was already used to it, anyway.**

"**Well, um… about earlier…" Soul started. I thought he had forgotten about it. **_**What do I say?**_** "Let's just forget about it. Pretend like it never happened… it's not like it matters, right?" He shrugged.**

"**Uh… y-yeah…" He could, at least, be a little… I don't know… **_**why do I feel so disappointed? **_**I sighed.**

Soul's POV

_Just… act cool… did she notice my heartbeat? Why was it even like that? Not cool Soul, not cool!_

I looked at Maka. She seemed a bit down. Was it because of what I said?... Nah. Why would it matter to her… right?

"Hey guys!" Patty was waving at the entrance of the school, frenetically like always.

"Good morning." Maka replied.

"Mornin'." I said coolly.

"Maka, where's Hayate?" Liz asked. Hayate isn't here? Now that I look back, I was too absorbed with what happened earlier, that I didn't even notice.

"Oh, he went to Demonium to report to my father." She said softly.

"Hmm… so that means your free today?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"GIRL'S NIGHT!" Patty shouted.

"YEAH!" Liz cheered. "Maka's house!" She said excited.

"Wait! I didn't sa-…"

"Upupupup! It's decided!" Liz said triumphal.

"B-…"

"No buts!"

"… Fine." Maka sighed in defeat.

"Yaayyy!" The girls cheered, with Patty jumping up and down as if she had gotten out of a field trip from the zoo.

_I'm not sure what just happened here…_

"What about us?" Black*Star complained.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know there were more girls in our group." Liz said teasingly.

"How dare you insult y-…"

"Or maybe you just want to see Tsubaki in her sexy PJ's." Liz smirked.

"Liz!" Tsubaki shrieked blushing.

"Sh-Shut up!" Black*Star blushed. We all chuckled.

We continued chatting until we arrived at the classroom. Stein entered right after us a little bit too excited.

"Class, today we are going to dissec-…" Stein started enthusiastically.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"But it will be-..."

"NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"Okay, okay." Stein sighed. "Well, I have two announcements to make." He started. We all perked up a bit. "First, the annual festival of the school is next week, so you have to decide on what to do."

The classroom was now filled with cheering and chatting everywhere. _Ugh… how boring._

I glanced at Maka and I was pretty dumbfounded. Her eyes were beaming with joy. _Are you for real? _She _got excited over a _school festival_? She was a vampire (half but whatever) for Christ's sake._

"Pssst. Maka!" I whispered loudly.

"What?" she whispered back.

"What do you think of this festival thing?"

"Oh, I'm really excited." She said with a beaming smile.

"Really?"

"Of course." She said with an obviously-what-do-you-think face. "I've never been to one before." She smiled. "Aren't you thrilled?"

"…Of course I am. Any cool guy would." I shrugged.

"Hum… okay." She said not too convinced.

"Come on, calm down kids. There's still one announcement left." Stein said. The uproar didn't stop. "SHUT UP!" Everyone jumped in their seats. "Thank you. Now, I know we are in the middle of the semester, but we have a new student."

"What? Since when?" A guy asked.

"Yeah… we didn't hear anything about it." A girl added.

"Since today, so it's normal you didn't know."

_Humph. Another one to the already overloaded school._

"Please, come in." Stein said.

A guy entered. He had brown caramel-ish hair and green eyes. And even I have to admit that he was quite good looking.

"Hello, my name is-…" He started. He was cut off by the sound of a chair making contact with the floor. I looked to my side and saw that Maka had gotten up really quickly which made the chair fall. Her eyes were wide open.

"U-Usui?" She said in a shocked tone. _What? But… he…_

**Maka's POV**

**I stared in shock as the boy entered the room. No, it can't be. He was starting to introduce himself when I got up too quickly making the chair fall behind.**

"**U-Usui?" No, no, no, no, no! ****It's**** not**** possible****!**** He… he's not… alive…**

"**Um… Miss Albarn?" I flinched. It's not him, so calm down.**

"… **I'm sorry." I said as I sat down. "He looks like someone I know, that's all…" Stein coughed.**

"**Please, continue." He said to the boy.**

"**As I was saying, my name is Yamamoto Yuusuke. I'm 16 and I have a great passion for music. Please take care of me from now on." He said bowing and smiling lightly. All the girls swooned, except Maka.**

"**It seems we don't have a seat for you… some of the boys, please help Mr. Yamamoto finding a table and a chair from another room." Stein said. Two boys got up and left with him. I saw Soul and Kid looking at me with a concerned face. I smiled weakly.**

**After Yuusuke-san came back with the other boys, the class went by normally. Once the bell rang, I ran out of the classroom. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept running.**

**I stopped when something pulled my arm. I looked back and saw Soul. I then noticed we were on the roof. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Then, I felt a sudden warm surrounding me. I looked through my watery eyes and saw Soul hugging me. I couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. Soul just held me tighter. A few minutes passed until darkness took over me.**

Soul's POV

I don't know what came over me. Once I saw her starting to cry, I just had the urge to hug her. She burst into tears and I hugged her more tightly. When the crying stopped after a few minutes, I looked at her and she had fallen asleep.

I can't help but to look at her tenderly when she looks so peacef-…_ Wait, wait, wait, wait, and calm down your horses… tender? Me?_

"_You're such a slow poke."_

_Wha-? Who are you?_

"_I'm your sensible inner self."_

_Sensible? Cool guys aren't sensible._

"_Mmhmm. And I'm Santa. I'm your inner self, so I know."_

_Whatever… what… do you mean with slow poke?_

"_Well, let's face it. We _are _totally _head over heels_ for her! How can a person be _so dense_, to the point that your inner self has to intervene?"_

_I…We…W-We l-like her?_

"_Well, DUH! Obviously!"_

_Sh-Shut up… I've got to take her to the infirmary…_

Good thing classes had already started. If someone saw me carrying her, I'd… er… seriously, I wouldn't know what to do…

So I like her, huh? I smirked.

Once we got to the infirmary, I laid Maka on the bed. Thankfully, the school nurse wasn't there.

_I can't like her… even if I do, she still loves that Usui guy… fuck… my life is so messed up…_ I stayed with her for a while.

I was about to leave when I felt something holding my cardigan. I saw Maka grabbing it, although she was still asleep. Her eyes were so puffy. I felt the urge to break that guy's face for making her remember something so painful.

"God! Where's Hayate when we actually need him?"

"He'll only come back tomorrow morning." A weak voice said.

"Maka?" I hadn't noticed she had woken up. "Are you alright?" I said with concern.

"Yes, don't worry." She replied in a soar voice, while getting up.

"Don't get up yet. You should rest more."

"We have to get back." She smiled weakly.

"You don't have to force yourself…"

"I know… but he's not him, so I'll just have to cope with it." She smiled, as if to reassure me that she was fine.

"Hum… if you say so… you know that I'm here for you, right? Or something like that…" I blushed lightly. She giggled.

"Yeah. Thanks Soul." She smiled sweetly. I sighed.

_Okay, it's official! I… like her… not that I'm goin' to say it, though… at least for now._

We were walking together to the classroom, when the bell rang. _Wow, we skipped the whole period? _

Once we got there, the whole class was surrounding the _new boy_, asking things like "Do you know Maka-sama?" (Yeah, it's "sama", because she's really, but _really_ popular, even with the girls) or "Are you two friends?"

Maka entered the room and quietly sat in her seat. Everyone ran to her and started questioning as well. _Okay, I've had enough_.

As I was preparing to "shoo" people away, "Usui" suddenly got up, taking the attention from Maka. Knight in shining armour much?

"Let her be. She has nothing to do with me." He smiled lightly. "Know, would you care to join me for lunch?" He said with a princely smile. All the girls swooned and left Maka alone. She was just as surprised as me. But her surprise was easily swept away when she smiled warmly. I was awestruck, to say the least. I've never seen her smile like that. And now that I saw it, it was directed at that pompous guy? I growled.

_Now, I _really_ want to break his face!_

The rest of the day went by normally. Maka didn't pay much attention to the guy, just an occasional talk, which made me feel a lil' bit more relieved.

When Maka and I were walking back home (we went ahead since Maka had to prepare for the night, and I was walking with her since I wanted to… spend… more… time with… her), she looked a bit weird.

"Hey, Maka. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Uh? Ah, yeah… it's just that I've been sensing something weird lately…"

"A vampire?"

"Sincerely… that's what has been bugging me… I don't know what it is."

"Hum, okay… then… let me know if something strange happens tonight."

"Okay." She smiled lightly. I started to walk away. "Oh, and Soul? Thank you." She smiled warmly just like before. I blushed.

"N-no problem."

And so, I left her.

_God! I'm going to go crazy because of her._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little did everyone know, that they were being watched. Every day. Every hour. Every minute. Every second.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaayyyy :D another one done ! :3 how are you fancing the story so far? Leave a review about it :D remember what i said up there :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it :3 and remember R&R**

**Peace :D  
><strong>


End file.
